Sentimientos
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Odd esta enamorado de Ulrich, hay un nuevo ataque se XANA en el cual pasan cositas :P... si quieren saber mas lea YAOI! ONESHOT


SENTIMIENTOS

**Autora:** Kizna-chan

**Pareja:** _Odd/Ulrich_

**Advertencia:** _Shonen ai/Yaoi_

**Disclaimer: **_Code Lyoko no me pertenece_

POV's Odd

Sabes, desde hace tiempo que me siento de cierta manera atraído hacia ti, el problema, es que no se como decírtelo... ya por mucho tiempo eh tenido que ocultar estos sentimientos para que nadie los notase... Aunque... pensándolo bien, no tiene caso que te lo diga y pase por la humillación y decepción del rechazo, ya que tu estas enamorado de Yumi,¡ja!, además, como alguien como tu podría llegar a amar a alguien como yo? esa es una muy buena pregunta... "Tu si me quieres, verdad Kiwii..." -Kiwii ladra y lame su cara- "Vaya, al parecer tu eres el único que me quiere, verdad perrito?" -otro ladrido- escucho pasos, al parecer alguien se acerca corriendo... en ese momento tu entras "¿Qué pasa Ulrich?"

-"XANA ataco de nuevo" -me respondes muy agitadamente... una leve capa de sudor cubriendo tu cuerpo, tus ojos cerrados, tus manos sobre tus rodillas y tu respiración entrecortada... O Dios, te ves tan sexy de esa manera, no puedo evitar quedarme embelesado viendo tu figura- "Tenemos que ir rápido, Aelita corre peligro"

-"Tienes razon, ya voy" -bajo de mi cama y me pongo mis tennis

-"Yumi ya partió, me mandaron a buscarte... debemos darnos prisa, Yumi debe tener problemas" -Yumi, que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea "Yumi"?... frunzo notablemente mi seño- "¿Qué te pasa?"- me ves curioso, no puedo evitarlo, siempre que me miras con esos ojos siento una enorme paz en todo mi ser

-"No me pasa nada" -te mentí, odio mentirte, lo detesto, pero que quieres que diga? 'Lo que pasa es que estoy celoso de Yumi por que tiene toda tu atención y yo te amo'? claro que no, era estupido... aunque cierto -"Será mejor que nos apuremos" -y salí corriendo de la habitación, no me gusta cuando te me quedas viendo... bueno, realmente si me gusta, pero me pongo demasiado nervioso, mis mejillas queman, mis manos sudan y siento mariposas en el estomago... eso no me gusta ya que tu y cualquier otro podría descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos y eso es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa...

Hemos estado muy callados... me pregunto en que pensaras, probablemente en 'Yumi'... vaya, ahora que me doy cuenta, soy un chico un celoso y posesivo, ne?... "Qué es lo que planea XANA?" no me gusta estar en silencio, es algo incomodo

-"No lo sabemos, Jeremie lo esta investigando"-

-"Ya veo... Ahora que lo pienso, las computadoras y demás aparatos han estado muy extraños últimamente"

-"Tienes razón... vaya novedad" y sueltas una risita, que, no se para los demás pero para mi es encantadora

-"Qué estas insinuando con eso?" -te miro molesto...vaya, por estar tan metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el ascensor, si que estoy distraído hoy...

-"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- vaya, quieres preguntarme algo? ja! este dia esta mas raro de lo normal, normalmente soy yo quien le pregunta todo a todos

-"Qué pasa?"

-"Por que siempre pones tu mano en la cadera?" -wa! sorpresa, casi me caigo de espaldas, pero logro estabilizarme, un leve sonrojo cubre mis mejillas, y mi mano resbala de mi cadera para quedar colgada al aire... vaya, al parecer no soy el único que se sonrojo por esto... no!, no debo hacerme ilusiones

-"Pues..." no podía decirle que era para que me viera... con la esperanza de que me deseara... así que vayamos a la opción B -"No lo se... ya se me ha echo costumbre"

-"ah"- es lo único que dices y bajas tu mirada al suelo... ya llegamos a la sala de virtualizacion... ambos entramos a nuestro tubo de escaneo correspondiente-

-" Transfiriendo a Odd... Transfiriendo a Ulrich... Escaneando a Odd... Escaneando a Ulrich... Virtualizacion"

Muy bien, ya estamos en Lyoko -"Donde esta Aelita?"

-"Alli"

-"Chicos, los estaba esperando, XANA activo una torre"

-"Eso ya lo sabemos, esta bien que soy tonto pero no es para tanto..."

-"Yumi" -una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro... como quisiera que esas sonrisas fueran para mi en ves de para ella...

-"Odd, Ulrilch, ya se habían tardado!"

-"Oye, pues el camino de la escuela a la fabrica no es nada corto"- vaya, creo que me estoy poniendo de malas, eso no es nada bueno... muy bien Odd, trata de calmarte y respira hondo

-"Uy, amanecimos de malas hoy"-

-"Chicos, no es momento para eso, hay tres avispas que se dirigen justo hacia ustedes"

-"Muy bien, al fin algo de acción"- debo admitirlo, me encanta acabar con esas cosas, aunque obviamente no me gusta que ellos acaben conmigo...

-"Ten cuidado Odd" que lindo se preocupo por mi... un momento... soy yo, o estoy hablando como colegiala?... me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo...

-"Vamos a la torre Aelita!"- esa fue Yumi, genial, eso es niñas, vayan a la torre y déjennos a nosotros aquí

-"Dense prisa, los misiles están a punto de dispararse"- misiles? que misiles?!!!!... esto no es bueno... Se acerca una de las avispas... apunto y... -"Flecha lacer"... le di -"Una menos, faltan dos"...

-"Reflejo..."- me encanta cuando haces eso... me siento en el cielo, tres Ulrich... poco me falta para soltar la baba si no es por que una de esa molestas avispas me dispara... diablos, me dio

-"Te cuidado Odd, ya solo te quedan 20 vidas"-

-"Esta bien Jeremie"- aun no logro ponerme de pie, y es que esas cosas están cada vez mas fuertes, y para acabarla me dio en el pie... la avispa se acerca, cubro mi rostro con mis brazos y cierro los ojos esperando el ataque...

-"Odd!!"- me sobre salto, siento algo... cierta presión sobre mi cuerpo, abro mis ojos solo para descubrir que era... ULRICH!!!!!!! no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa, en especial mi rubor, el esta sobre mi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su respiración es dulce y esta algo agitada debido a la pelea... el... me protegió, evito que el veneno me acabara, se preocupo por mi... mi mundo se ilumina por completo, mi corazón corre acelerado...

-"Yo..."- no se que decir... en eso diviso algo... la avispa!!!- "Cuidado"- levanto mi brazo y disparo... genial, acerté... y esa cosa exploto, me cubres de los pocos pedazos que llegaron a caer, estas demasiado cerca... demasiado, abres los ojos, y ahora estamos cara a cara... al parecer tu también te sonrojaste, es acaso que eso significa que tu... no, no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas... no quiero ilusionarme y descubrir que todo fue un mal entendido, no quiero volar alto para caer a los mas profundo, no quiero, no quiero...

Sabes... tus ojos, son realmente hermosos, no puedo evitar perderme en ellos... un momento, soy yo o te estas acercando a mi... nuestros rostros antes separados por algunos centímetros ahora están a milímetros de distancia... tu aliento se confunde con el mío, mi mente se nubla, mis ojos se cierran y esperan el dulce contacto, estas tan cerca que nuestros labios ya se rozan... y...

Sigo esperando el dulce contacto... Pero nada... no pasa absolutamente nada, ya no te siento sobre mi, ya no siento tu respiración sobre mi rostro, ya no siento el rose de tus labios, a decir verdad, ya ni siquiera estoy recostado sobre la fría tierra... no, abro mis ojos solo para encontrarme con que estoy sobre mi cama, al parecer aun es temprano, miro el reloj, son las 6:00 am... abra sido todo un simple sueño?... no, no pudo haber sido eso, simplemente no pudo... Porque... todo era tan real... seguramente Aelita consiguió llegar a la torre y volvimos al pasado, vaya pero si que saben como ser inoportunos!...

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios- "Un deseo frustrado" –volteo hacia un lado y puedo verte ahí… en tu cama, profundamente dormido. Te ves tan apacible que incluso yo me calmo… pero…. Aun así… en mi cabeza sigue rondando la duda… acaso fue solo uno de tantos sueños mas o…. realmente…. estuviste apunto de… Otro suspiro se escapa desde lo más profundo de mi pecho…

Bueno... que mas da. Aun es temprano asi que me recuesto nuevamente en mi almohada intentando conciliar el sueño solo un poco mas… cuando me hubiese gustado que ese "sueño" hubiese durado solo un poco mas…

FIN


End file.
